Nuestro Sueño
by ne-chan D
Summary: LEMON-LIME entre Sasori y Deidara. Bastante más poético que explicito. No sabría como  explicarlo, entra y léelo:3


¡Holaa! o mejor: ¡Konichi wa!

Este fic lo hice para el cumpleaños de una amiga y espero que les guste^^

**Disclaimer:** Ni la serie ni los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Sasori y Deidara aun que no tiene demasiada importancia ya que no sale nada que los caracterize ^_^u

**Advertencias: **Lemon pero no demasiado bestia xD

¡Y sin más les dejo con el fic!:3

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestro sueño.<strong>

El roce. Una caricia. Una abrazó. Un beso.

Tu calor, la respiración agitada, los nervios, un susurro. Tu nombre.

– Sasori… - Creó murmurar en sueños.

Pero no es un sueño. Estas aquí ¿_verdad_? Me llamas, yo suspiro. Me dejó llevar, ya nada más importa ¿no? Solo tu y yo. Y nuestros cuerpos, y nuestras almas, unidas.

La lluvia se escucha des de aquí, tranquila, frágil, eterna. _Eterno_, como nuestro amor.

El cristal esta empañado, fuera hace frío. Nada en comparación a tu habitación, donde hace calor o más bien lo producimos nosotros. Pero no importa, quiero perfumar mi alma con gotas de ti.

Y con cada beso aumenta el calor hasta que tengo la necesidad de quitarme mi ropa. Tus manos agarran suavemente las mías. Me lo impides, pero no quieres evitarlo.

Empiezas a subir mi camiseta, la tiras, no importa donde. Bajas tus besos a mi cuello, para luego seguir en mi clavícula mientras con tus manos recorres mi torso.

Desnudo también tu torso, sin pensarlo. Acaricio tu pecho, disfrutando de cada tramo de tu piel.

Llego a tus pantalones donde tengo la necesidad de desabrochar ese estúpido botón que, ahora mismo, no es más que una molestia.

Antes de dejarme hacerlo desabrochas mi sujetador, dejándolo suavemente en el suelo. Tus labios continúan su camino, _suspiro_. Sonríes entendiendo que es de placer. Saboreas mi piel comprendiendo que mi cordura esta empezando a desaparecer.

_Quiero tocar el cielo contigo. Deseó sentarme en una estrella y ver una vida a tu lado. Sintiendo que el tiempo se detiene mientras tú besas mis labios. _

Ahora si, deslizo tus pantalones por tus piernas, me deshago de ellos. Me percato de tu visible erección, algo que me pone un poco nerviosa.

Besas mis labios, de esa forma tan _tuya_, tranquilizándome a la vez que creando más ganas de ti. El beso deja atrás la delicadeza y más bien devoramos uno los labios del otro. Acaricias mi mejilla y cortas el beso, me sorprendo pero tu solo sonríes.

Bajas las caricias de los labios por mi cuerpo, paras frente a mis caderas, donde una prenda de ropa te impide el camino. La tomas con tus manos para pronto deshacerte de ella.

Tus dedos acarician mis piernas, de abajo arriba, cada centímetro de mi piel, haciendo que aparezcan esas chispas que solo tú y yo tenemos. Esa conexión al estar unidos, al rozarnos, al besarnos. _Al sentirnos_.

Me quitas también mi última prenda, dejándome vulnerable ante ti, y tu mirada. Me observas y yo me sonrojo. No quiero quedarme atrás, olvido mi vergüenza y me deshago de tus boxers. Ahora te observó yo y eres tu el que se siente algo incomodo.

Nos reímos, no se muy bien porque. Vuelves a basarme y yo enredo mis brazos por tu cuello. Acaricias mi piel, besas mi cuello, un gemido escapa de mis labios.

_Placer, ¿existe un sentimiento más mágico? El placer, la locura. El amor... Sentimientos que nacen a tu lado. Emociones que no quiero dejar se sentir. _

Me miras, me pierdo en tu mirada. No hace falta decir nada, sobran las palabras.

Agarras mis caderas y te introduces dentro de mi.

_Dolor. _Me causas dolor, te detienes y me miras. En tus ojos hay preocupación y tal vez culpabilidad.

Te sonrío con esfuerzo y tú besas mis labios de nuevo. Me haces olvidarme de todo.

Escucho la lluvia, sigue cayendo, tan delicadamente como antes.

Olvido el dolor y empiezas a moverte.

_Placer._ Nuevamente esa sensación que ahora inundaba mi cuerpo que interfería en mis sentidos. Que me volvía _loca_.

Suspiro, no, más bien gimo, con cada movimiento de tu cuerpo.

_Me acerco al cielo. A tu lado. _

Susurro tu nombre y eso te encanta, se nota. Aumentas la velocidad y yo te ayudo a profundizar el placer.

He dejado de escuchar la lluvia aunque sigue cayendo, solo nuestros gemidos resuenan en la habitación. Las muestras de placer. Las caricias se pronuncian más y siento tus dedos arder mientras recorren mi cuerpo.

Un último gemido, el más sonoro, el más loco. El más mágico.

_Hemos acariciado el cielo ¿verdad? Juntos. Hemos brillado como las estrellas, saboreado las nubes y observado la otra cara de la luna. Escuchado la música de los ángeles y al volver nos hemos mojado bajo la lluvia, que aún sigue cayendo. _

Te tumbas a mi lado, con la respiración agitada y cansado. Como yo. Me abrazas, una vez más siento tu calor, que transmite paz. Dejándome claro que jamás te iras.

– Te amo… – Me susurras al oído.

_Te amo _dos simples palabras llenas de amor ¿no? Simples, dos palabras, cinco letras, millones de sentimientos. Un inmenso sentimiento.

– Te amo. – Te contesto.

Sonríes, sonrió. Me besas, te beso. Coloco mi cabeza sobre tu pecho. Cierro los ojos. Los brazos de Morfeo quieres llevarme al mundo de los sueños, lo que no saben es que yo ya vivo un sueño. _Nuestro sueño._

_**FIN... :3**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Les ha gustado? Ya se que es corto, pero lo he querido hacer de forma poética y me vino así...

De verdad espero que me dejen un review con su opinión. Me encantaría saberla y sobretodo si me dan algún consejo^^

Nos veremos en otros fics (No importa si vuestro o mios n_n) **Sayönara**~


End file.
